How Far We've Come
by Raven325
Summary: Giotto went on a trip to Japan for a meeting expecting nothing different, but what he didn't expect was to meet a child who would become his son. He will have to protect his family from other mafia's that threaten their new life as secret was revealed that was hidden from him by someone he used to know. Fluff,angst and pure madness, Yaoi. 1stGuardiansParents/10thGuardianKids.
1. Chapter 1

_**How Far We've Come**_

 **Raven: hey there here is a new story and i was helped a lot by my lil sis, please check out her stories.**

 **Giotto: Her name is Laratjie. she is a authoress and helps me out a lot with the spelling and grammer. Have fun reading and hope u like**

 **Tsuna: Raven does not own KHR**

 **Raven: REMINDER!: This is a father and son story but the parents will be two guys together. Who will be with Giotto I won't say now it will ruin the surprise, ANd it is not MPREG. Thank you!**

* * *

Tsuna ran through the streets while trying to ignore the angry yells behind him. His body hurt because of all the bruises he has. He wanted to go back to his home! He wanted to go back to his now burned down hollow tree he used to call home in the woods. His mother had thrown him out calling him a "disgrace" and a "no-good child" some time ago. His mother said he is a spawn of a stupid, good for nothing, man. Tsuna was a seven year old child, but just looking at that man that came to visit his mother, he knew that man wasn't his papa.

"Over there!"

Hearing those words alone made Tsuna's eyes fill with fear and it gave him a short burst of speed so he could run as fast as he could. He turned the corner and ran straight into someone! He cried out on impact and it made him fall backwards and onto his behind. He sniffed as small tears began running down his cheeks.

"Hey there, little one, don't cry," a soothing voice said making Tsuna look up in surprise. The man had blonde gravity defying hair and bright blue eyes that looked at him with worry. Tsuna could see the suit he was wearing must have been expensive as well as the stylish black cape. The man went down on one knee and smiled gently while ruffling his hair, making Tsuna smile back weakly. He was about to apologize when he heard those men from before yelling loudly again. His body froze instantly with fear making the man frown and look up over Tsuna's head wondering why he fears them.

"Found you brat!" a man shouted in triumph only to freeze when he saw the kind man behind him "Vongola…Primo…it can't be… I mean...what brings the Vongola Primo to Namimori, Japan, sir?"

Tsuna yelped surprise when he was suddenly picked up and held in the kind man's, now named Primo, arms. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the man's neck; holding on tightly so he wouldn't fall.

"I'm here on business and it was getting a bit frustrating working so I took a walk to calm me down a bit," he paused to ruffle the child's hair again making him giggle ", then this little one ran into me covered in bruises...Any idea why?" he asked as a sinister aura surrounded him, making the other man shiver and take a step back in fear. Primo kept his sweet smile in place, but his eyes were cold and hard; indicating no mercy for whomever may cross his path.

"N…no we don't know we found him a few hours ago! I wanted to help him get home," the man stuttered out clearly giving away the fact he was lying through his teeth. Tsuna looked between the two men; his child like mind not sensing the tension in the air and the dark aura emitting from the man holding him.

"Tsuna doesn't have a home," he sniffed softly. Primo's eyes turned colder as he glared at the man making him immediately turn tail and flee in fear of his own life. Tsuna laughed when Primo once again ruffled his golden brown locks again while smiling gently. The coldness instantly being forgotten as Tsuna laughed. He started to walk, the child smiling widely as he looked down at all the people thanks to his height advantage from in the man's arms.

"What is your name?" Primo asked curiously. He already heard his name but might as well ask since it's the proper way.

"Tsunayoshi, but Tsuna like Tsuna," he said happily ", and mister, is mister's name really P…Primo?" he asked stuttering while saying the word. It sounded weird to him. The man laughed and shifted Tsuna in his grasp before replying,

"No, no, my name is Giotto Ieyasu Vongola," he answered as he opened a door surprising Tsuna when he finally noticed the man was taking him into a cafe. He was placed on the comfortable chair provided and he thanked Giotto softly in embarrassment. Tsuna looked around in curiosity. He stood out a bit among the people around them thanks to his old and torn clothes and his mud covered hair. He shrunk into his seat to hide from everyone when the waitress, that came to take their orders, glared at him in hatred.

"What can I get you sir?" she asked completely ignoring Tsuna, who looked like he wanted to cry at the distaste she was showing. He didn't do anything to her, why was she being so mean?

"I'll take a coffee," Giotto said trying to hide his anger as he turned to Tsuna ", and you Tsuna?"

"Can Tsuna get an apple juice please?" Tsuna answered timidly as he looked at the waitress then back at Giotto.

"Of course," he smiled then turned to the waitress who was glaring at Tsuna, but immediately turned away when she noticed him looking at her ", and an apple juice. Oh and miss? Please stop glaring at a defenseless child. It's cruel and immature to hate a child without knowing anything about them!"

She blushed in anger, turned on her heels and sauntered away with as much dignity as she could muster to go complete the order. Giotto watched her go with his own glare. He turned to face Tsuna who was looking at the ground with a sad look on his face, making him sigh at the people.

"Tsuna, just ignore them. They don't know you and neither your story so they can't judge you for what you look like. You are a child with a brave and kind heart," he said smiling gently at Tsuna who immediately smiled back

"There we go. So if I may ask? Where do you live since you don't have a home?" Giotto blinked when Tsuna looked down with tears threatening to fall. He panicked, but was in some why saved when the waitress appeared with their drinks. This time she completely ignored Tsuna. She placed the drinks down and left. Giotto turned to Tsuna and the panic returned when he saw the tears on his face as he finally answered the question.

"Tsuna lived in a… big tree in the woods near Namimori…but…but those men burned it down. Tsuna doesn't have a home now. Mama and Papa said Tsuna is a useless brat that should die," Tsuna said crying harder than before. Giotto got up and sat down next to Tsuna pulling him against his side as he cried. Giotto tried to sooth him, to calm him down because he was drawing attention. He looked up when he heard the waitress clear her voice.

"Is there anything you would like to eat, Sir?" Giotto nodded and ordered spaghetti for him and Tsuna. He glared, his hatred for her clear, when he saw her glaring at the crying child. She would judge a child like this! She turned walking to get their orders as he turned away smiling gently at the child making him return it with a sad, weak, one that only tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Would you like to come with me then?" Giotto asked knowing that his guardians will protest or scold him for taking in a child, but if they got hold of him when he got back they would kill him since he left to a dangerous meeting without them anyway. His lover would be the worst to deal with. He suppressed a sigh. He turned to Tsuna and all those thoughts disappeared when he saw those eyes shine with hope making him feel a bit saddened that this innocent child went through so much. He looked up when the waitress came back with their food placing it on the table and immediately walking away; leaving them in peace.

"Will Mister Giotto be Tsuna's new Papa? Can Tsuna really have a family? Won't Tsuna be a nuisance?" he asked softly and drawing out the last word to make sure he said it correctly. Giotto looked up at him. Whoever this child's parents were, they must have been very cruel if they made a child doubt himself so much. He continued eating not answering Tsuna who watched questioningly at him as he dug in, eating with enthusiasm.

He finished first so he sat back and looked out the window at all the people that walked passed the cafe smiling and laughing as if there was nothing wrong in this world. He turned back to Tsuna who smiled at him, his face full of spaghetti sauce. He laughed softly as he picked up a napkin and cleaned his face only then did he finally answer the question.

"Yes, if my lover says it's okay I will be your new daddy. Yes you can have a new family and no you won't be a nuisance. We have so must people in the mansion back home one more won't change it," he answered whispering the last part to himself in amusement. He waived his hand in order to call the waitress but thought better of it so he placed the correct amount on the table. He didn't want her to start glaring at the boy again and risk upsetting him again. He picked up the child and quickly left the shop with Tsuna clinging to him with a smile. Giotto grinned as he walked to the hotel he was staying at for the time being. Tsuna looked around in curiosity and awe, the building looked so flashy and the people even more so. He stared at the chandelier in amazement, it looked so beautiful.

"Papa, the lights look so pretty," he said in wonder making Giotto look at him with a smile of amusement. He entered the elevator and pressed the button to go to his room. Tsuna look at the people as the doors closed. He looked so out of place with his messy looking clothing. He felt so odd around these people.

"…Hey? You with me Tsuna?" Giotto asked as he entered his room. Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and grinned at his Papa. Giotto chuckled and gently placed the child on the bed and immediately turned to go to the bathroom to prepare a bath for Tsuna. He opened the taps, watching as the water started to flow out then he turned back to get everything ready when he heard a yelp and a soft thud followed by soft sniffles.

Giotto ran into the bedroom blinking when he saw Tsuna on the ground holding his head with small tears falling. Tsuna then turned to glare at the bed making Giotto chuckle. He approached Tsuna; catching his attention. Giotto gently wiped away the tears and picked him up. He headed to the bathroom and placed him down on the toilet so he could close the taps and finished getting everything ready.

"Let's get you out of those clothes and into the bathtub."

Tsuna nodded and was helped out of his clothes and into the tub. He winced when the water splashed against his still sore bruises. He looked up when he heard Giotto growl. He saw his new Papa staring at him with calculating eyes then he just sighed sadly. He pulled his sleeves up as he got down on his knees in front of the tub. Giotto grabbed the soap and gently started to clean him making sure to keep an eye on Tsuna. When he reached his feet, he smiled as he heard Tsuna giggle softly then burst out laughing when he started to tickle him. As Tsuna was playing in the water he tried to wash the tattered clothing hanging it up on the showers door to dry.

They finished quickly and Tsuna was pulled out of the tub, dried off and then he followed slowly after his Papa watching as he rummaged through his bag. Giotto pulled out a large T-shirt and quickly helped Tsuna into it. The shirt was huge. It was hanging on the floor and didn't sit well but it would have to do until he could buy Tsuna new clothes tomorrow. Tsuna walked around then stepped on the edge of the shirt tripping then falling face first on the ground. Giotto winced while smiling awkwardly at the poor child. He then chuckled and helped the child up dusting him off.

"We'll get you proper clothes tomorrow so deal with this tonight," he said, smiling gently.

Tsuna nodded and struggled onto the bed as Giotto got in; laughing at Tsuna who glared at the bed, or rather his glare looked more like a pout. He settled down and grabbed Tsuna pulling him onto the bed and covering him with blankets making Tsuna immediately snuggle into Giotto who had settled down again and got comfortable.

"Night Papa," Tsuna whispered quietly making Giotto smile down at the sleepy boy in his arms.

"Goodnight Tsuna. Get some sleep."

* * *

 **RAven: And there we go. Hope it's a good start next chappy has some action ;)**

 **Giotto: Hopefully she doesn't do anything crazy**

 **Raven: oh shush or i'll make a load of paperwork for u**

 **Giotto(horrified): please R &R and please have mercy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Raven: hey there he's the next chapter**

 **Giotto: hope you enjoy**

 **Raven: my lil sis helped me out a lot so most of the credit of the grammer and shit goes to her. her name is Lara'tjie please read her fics their awesome.**

 **Giotto: enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Papa!"

Giotto twitched, instinctively knowing whoever was with him in the hotel room wasn't trouble so he tried to go back to sleep. He had a nagging feeling that he was forgetting something important that he was supposed to do but with his brain so foggy with sleep he just couldn't think of what was so important.

"Papa, wake up!"

Giotto blinked his eyes open; when faint, soft beeping sounds as well as another yell from Tsuna made itself known. Tsuna.

He saw the boy peeking up at him from the edge of the bed. He immediately bolted up in a sitting position. He stared at the child for a few seconds before he pulled Tsuna up onto the bed.

Tsuna pointed to the alarm that was still beeping loudly.

"Papa that thing woke Tsuna up. It's making a lot of noise."

Giotto looked at the alarm a bit tiredly then he snapped fully awake when he remembered why he actually set the alarm for. He jumped up but in the process got entangled in the blankets and fell face first from the bed. Giotto let out a yelp and then a groan of pain from where he laid. He untangled himself while running to the closet and from there he went to the bathroom to quickly get dressed as Tsuna just watched him in curiosity from where he was still sitting on the high bed.

"Papa, what's wrong?"

"Sorry Tsuna. I have a meeting with someone in an hour and I didn't hear the alarm so I'm a bit late," he said as he quickly grabbed his bag then looking over at Tsuna, or more accurately: at his attire.

"I can't leave you alone so you will have to come along. We can stop at a clothing store to buy you some clothes then you can get dressed in the bathrooms."

He quickly dressed Tsuna up into his old clothes before exiting the room and then the building altogether.

They stopped at a close by clothing store and Giotto told Tsuna to pick some shirts and pants as he went to get the other things. They quickly paid and Giotto led him to a bathroom where he chose to wear a black shirt with small orange flames coming from the side along with brown baggy pants and white sneakers. Giotto smiled at him as he pulled at the clothes to sit correctly on him and then he dumped the old clothes in the trash.

"Tsuna," he said seriously making Tsuna look at him curiously ", listen to me closely. These people Daddy will be meeting with are dangerous so stay close and don't wander off."

Giotto hoped that they won't do anything to Tsuna, but he couldn't have left him at the hotel because they may have his accommodation records and could kidnap him from there which would be an ever worse situation.

"Tsuna won't wander Papa. Tsuna promises," he said with a smile, but his eyes had a slightly fearful look in them.

"Don't worry, Daddy won't let anything happen to you."

Any fear in the child's eyes instantly disappeared and he nodded making Tsuna smile at him, but his intuition was telling him this meeting was going to be very difficult.

* * *

Giotto pulled to a stop in front of a warehouse near the coast of Nanimori. He looked at the building with dread as his intuition screamed at him to leave, but he needed to meet with this family whether he wanted to or not. He turned to Tsuna who was staring at the water with sparkling eyes; then he turned to him and pointed to the water.

"Papa, can Tsuna got play at the beach please?" he asked with puppy eyes making Giotto hesitant at saying no. He turned to the warehouse and then to the water. The water would be a better place since Tsuna won't be near them and can't be used as a hostage. He then nodded with a small smile.

"Okay Tsuna. But remember not to go too far off and if anyone comes towards you or tries to hurt you run to this warehouse," he said pointing to the warehouse. Tsuna nodded and quickly climbed out after he hugged Giotto before running off to the beach.

Giotto walked to the warehouse, his aura turning and changing until it was of what he is: a mafia boss. He spotted two men who nodded at him before escorting him inside. He entered a huge area filled with containers, some rusted and some brand new. He didn't care of what they meant he only wanted to get this over and done with so he continued following the men. In the middle of the warehouse was a built in building with dark walls and small windows only here and there that has drawn blinds. One of the men nodded towards a door that was open. He entered seeing a table set out with a man sitting at the one end drinking tea along with two men wearing black suits at his side. Giotto nodded at him and took a seat at the other side where another chair was unattended.

"Ahh, Vongola Primo finally shows," the man muttered then he smiled crookedly at Giotto over the table.

"I thank you for coming to see me in Japan. It must have been a long trip all the way from Italy."

"I apologise for my tardiness. And yes, the flight was long but it was a meeting that needed to happen," Giotto answered back calmly, already sensing the tension around them.

"Yes of course. Let us get straight to the point then. You see, I have a business in Italy as well as here in Japan that has been going on for ages and then suddenly the mafia starts interfering by taking my people down and thus destroying my growing industry. And that mafia is Vongola...only Vongola since other Mafioso get great profit from me," he said while smiling tightly, but Giotto could sense the anger. He looked at him calmly and answered,

"Yes, I have heard of your business. The reason why I work to take it down is because your products are pilfered and harm innocent people when used by the other Mafioso," Giotto laid back in his seat a bit to look more at ease before continuing evenly, "and also because your business is causing us trouble as they are used against us."

The dealer stood up speedily and slammed his hands onto the table resulting in the cup of tea to rattle. He glared at Giotto, not even bothering to hide his blatant anger at him; he looked at his two guards then at him again with a smirk. Giotto's inner warning bells went haywire and he looked at the two guards' cautiously with narrowing eyes.

"I don't want violence. I came here for a meeting that you requested. Don't turn this into a blood bath," he said dangerously as the man's smirk widened and just as he was about to retort back the door slammed open and in ran Tsuna with tears in his eyes making Giotto panic slightly.

"Papa!" Tsuna yelled, running straight his father's arms, which had gotten up to see what was wrong.

"There were men outside that tried to take Tsuna. They said Tsuna would be a great part of a slaven market...or something like that!"

Giotto was about to calm Tsuna down when he heard a laugh from behind him and his head snapped in the man's direction. The guards were holding hand guns that were aimed at him and Tsuna. The dealer was smirking in false victory.

"Who would have thought you would bring your own son here?" he laughed loudly. Then he nodded to his guards in pure malicious delight,

"Kill them!"

Giotto immediately pulled Tsuna into his arms and quickly jumped into the air. He hissed slightly when a bullet dug into his shoulder and another one grazing his leg. He turned mid-air and went straight into Hyper Dying Will Mode. He placed Tsuna behind one of the containers once they were safely out of sight. He wanted Tsuna away from the shooting at all costs.

"Tsuna stay quiet for Daddy," he whispered before placing a kiss on the crying child's forehead then he disappeared to go and take down the family that made little Tsuna cry. He had made sure that they were far from Tsuna and as he went through the masses of guards that thought they could take him down he made sure that there wasn't too much blood. He didn't wasn't to scare the child. He took out the last two guards and picked up a fallen gun. He walked over to the shivering boss and when he was close enough her aimed it at the pathetic man. He shot him in the leg making the man scream in pain, not use to such pain.

"That was for scaring my son," Giotto said menacingly, "and this is for all the innocents you killed."

He pulled the trigger and watched as his head rocketed backwards when the bullet went straight through his skull. Giotto stared for a few seconds more to watch the colour drain from the pathetic man's eyes. He turned around and quickly made his way to where he left Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna backed up in fear when he heard footstep, but smiled when he heard his Papa calling his name. He ran out and straight into his new Daddy's arms sobbing softly only to pull back when he felt wetness on his shoulder. He lifted his hand seeing a red liquid covering it. It was blood. His new Daddy was hurt. He looked at him worried and the worry only grew at the pained look Giotto sported.

"Daddy! We need to get Daddy to a nurse or…or a hospital!" Tsuna yelled in panic as he was placed back on the ground. He started to pull him by the arm that was not wounded so they could get to the car. Giotto smiled, even if he was in pain, at the worry his son showed him. He got into the car hearing his phone buzzing loudly, he was about to pick it up when the back window was shattered and men yelled loudly. He swore and quickly started the car, unknown to the fact that Tsuna answered the phone

"Hello" Tsuna answered hesitantly

" _Giotto where are you…wait that wasn't Giotto who is this?"_ a voice said

"Tsuna's name is Tsuna and mister?" he asked yelping when his head was pushed down and as a bullet shattered his window

" _My name is G, is Giotto there?"_ G asked a bit worried about the sound of the glass that shattered in the background

Tsuna turned to his Papa who was driving the car with a pained and concentrated look on his face making Tsuna not want to bother him. He looked back seeing the people chasing them, holding guns

"Tsuna can't give the phone to papa now he's trying to get away from the bad people shooting at us" Tsuna said making G yell out worriedly from the other side off the phone

" _What! What do you mean shooting"_ the man asked, he was about to answer, when he heard his papa yell at him to get down and to stay down. He turned to him seeing the panicked look on his face

"Papa what's happening" he said not noticing he said it loudly enough to be heard on the other side off the phone by G who was listening to the conversation.

"Tsuna, nothing's wrong just stay down for me okay" he said making sure to keep his eyes on the people behind him. They had managed to shoot his arm when he had moved himself to the side to miss the bullet aimed at his head. That in turn caused him to be hit in the shoulder, again. What was it with these people and his shoulder, was it like a target or something. He may be a boss used to pain, but damn does it hurt. It was worse than when he was attacked by his lover just for going out for a few hours without letting him know. He also was trying to keep the fact secret that they had no breaks. These bastards must have cut his breaks while he was in the meeting. He wondered how they knew which car was his.

" _Kid is Giotto hurt somewhere, can you tell me where you are?"_ the man asked catching Tsuna's attention again

"We're in Namimori Japan" he answered looking up at his papa then answering the next question "Tsuna sees blood on papa's shoulder and leg"

" _What the hell is he doing in Japan?"_ he asked to himself _"Kid ca…"_

Tsuna wasn't able to hear the rest because Giotto grabbed him pulling him close as they jumped out of the car. He covered them both with his cloak so they wouldn't be full of scratches after this. Tsuna let out a loud scream as they rolled on the ground. He was scared. He didn't know what was going on. He could only watch as the other car tried to stop but instead also went over the edge flying through the air then plunging into the ocean. Tsuna turned to his Papa, as he pulled the cloak off of them, seeing that he was lying unmoving behind him

"Papa, wake up!" he said as he gently shook his papa who didn't move an inch. Tears were starting to gather threatening to fall, but he looked up scared when he heard yelling. He looked around only to see the yelling coming from the phone lying next to him.

" _Hey, Giotto, kid you there answer!"_ it was that man he was talking to before they jumped out of the car, mister G, if he remembered immediately grabbed the phone talking or trying to talk since he was crying so much.

"…Papa… Papa isn't moving, what…what should Tsuna do?" he sobbed hearing the man say something he couldn't understand, then the voice changed so he guessed the phone was given to someone else. The person spoke to him softly making him calm down, only a little though.

" _Go closer and see if he is breathing, just touch his chest gently, if you feel it moving he is alive_ " Tsuna did as told, feeling it moving he let out a relieved sob. He put the phone down and shook him again this time a bit more urgently. He smiled brightly when he heard a groan come from his Papa and his eyes blinked open.

"Tsuna" Giotto muttered when he saw Tsuna hovering over him with a bright smile and teary eyes. He sat up holding his head. He must have bumped it when he jumped out of the car, causing him to black out momentarily. He immediately turned his eyes to Tsuna checking him for injuries, seeing none he smiled in relief. He watched as Tsuna picked up…his phone and spoke with a smile

"Papa is awake, thank you mister G" Tsuna was quiet until he spoke again "Thank you mister Knuckle then"

Giotto sat frozen when he heard those names. When did Tsuna pick up the phone and how long had he spoken to knuckle and G? How did he not notice? His own son had dug his grave unknowingly. He tried to keep the horror off his face when Tsuna looked at him, but all he did was look in fear.

"Tsuna…" he said only to pass out. Damn it he forgot about his wounds

"Papa!"

* * *

 **Raven: and there ya go, the guardians came into the picture**

 **Tsuna: will papa be okay**

 **Raven: you will have ta wait and see, Please R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Raven: well here is chapter 3**

 **Tsuna: hope you enjoy**

 **Raven: I do not own KHR**

* * *

Giotto groaned as he opened his eyes again. He stared at a white ceiling and the smell of medicine reached his nose. He then knew he was in a hospital.

"Mr. Vongola," a voice said making him look to the side seeing a smiling doctor holding the hand of his son, who smiled happily. He slowly moved to sit up as Tsuna ran to him. He was unable to get on the bed so he just grabbed Giotto's hand. Giotto noticed the smile vanish and instead tears started falling down his cheeks.

"Tsuna, hey shh, shh what happened?" he asked turning to the doctor who nodded at him as he gently ran his hand through Tsuna's hair to calm him.

"You were found by some of the workers near the warehouses. They said they heard a child crying so they went to investigate and found you unconscious and this child trying to wake you up. You were brought here to the hospital. You lost a lot of blood because you were shot by two bullets, one going straight through the shoulder tearing through nerves and muscles as it went. Though the other is still stuck, basically the operation will be to remove that bullet and try to reconnect some of the nerves and tissue. But we are hopeful that you won't lose mobility of the arm" the doctor said smiling gently. Giotto sighed as he remembered Tsuna was on the phone with two of his guardians when he passed out.

"Can you do the operation immediately?" Giotto questioned. The doctor nodded immediately then he looked at the child

"Your son has to wait in the children room while we operate though. Will you explain to him what will happen for a few hours I need to quickly check on something" the doctor said smiling at Tsuna. He ruffled his hair as he left the room

"Tsuna," Giotto started making Tsuna look at him. His eyes wet from the tears "I'm going to be gone for a few hours to fix my arm so you will have to wait in a playing area until they are done, okay" Giotto said wiping away the tears that still fell.

"Okay papa. Oh and daddy uncle G said as soon as daddy wakes up I have to tell daddy to call him" Tsuna said smiling the tears forgotten

Giotto sighed he knew this was going to happen and he wasn't prepared to hear them scold him just yet. He just wanted to get away from them for a day or two, was that so wrong? He nodded and picked up the phone wincing a bit when he moved his other arm accidently. He dialed the number waiting for G to pick up as Tsuna managed to crawl onto the bed and lay against him. He smiled and ruffled his hair stopping when the phone was answered

" _This is G, who's this"_ a gruff voice said making Giotto grin knowingly. G was probably busy doing his paperwork since he wasn't there. Serves them right

"It's me G"

" _Giotto! Are you okay? We heard the child screaming I only managed to tell him to tell you to call us"_ the voice said relieved

"Yes, sorry about that. I fainted from blood loss, but I'm fine they just need to surgically remove the bullet that's still lodged in my shoulder" he said waiting for the outburst

" _What! What bullet?"_ he yelled and there it is Giotto thought to himself as he listened to his guardian lecture him. He then got angry when he heard G start about the one reason he left Italy without them in the first place

" _Why did you leave without us to a mission? We're supposed to protect you, you can't just…"_

Giotto finally snapped, getting angry himself. He ignored Tsuna who shrank back as he started to state the reason he left. He didn't snap easily, he's a calm person, but if he did it wasn't pretty.

"Stop it, G, stop it all of you. I can fucking take care of myself! I know you want to protect me, I can understand that, but I need to get away. I chose this one because it was easy enough for me…"

" _Easy enough! You were shot!"_ G interrupted. Giotto flinched at that statement

"True but Tsuna was with me at that moment and I needed to get him to safety, those wounds were because I protected a child! Stop acting like I can't do anything on my own! You, Aluade, everyone you won't let me do things on my own. I feel suffocated! Don't call or talk to me until I get back, the only person who I will allow is Aluade and Hibari since I haven't spoken to them. I can understand your concern but I need a break once in a while!" he looked up when he saw the doctor enter the room looking at him confusedly "If you excuse me I have a surgery in a minute" Giotto said hanging up the phone with an angry huff. He looked down when Tsuna pulled his hand to get his attention

"Daddy was it Tsuna's fault daddy got hurt?" Tsuna asked tearfully making Giotto immediately ruffle his hair.

"No never" Giotto objected immediately

"But Daddy was protecting Tsuna when Daddy got hurt"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that it was your fault. I chose to protect you and that won't change," Giotto answered gently kissing him on the forehead. He then turned to the doctor and nodded "now go with that lady over there"

Tsuna nodded and ran to the nurse taking her hand making Giotto smile. The doctor nodded and he was wheeled to the surgery room. He just hopes G and his guardians would forgive him for saying those things as he had feeling that everyone was in the room when he called. He sighed and closed his eyes as he was put to sleep.

* * *

"Tsuna, can you get me that shirt over there!" Giotto yelled as he, in some way even with his arm bandaged and in a cast, managed to fold the clothes and stuff them into a bag. There were two bags on the bed, one belonging to him and the other to Tsuna. They were packing early since they had to leave tomorrow to go back to Italy.

"Here daddy" Tsuna said happily. Giotto took the shirt and watched as Tsuna ran around the room acting as if he were an airplane. He was making weird noises as he ran stretching his arms wide so it looked like wings. After Tsuna was asked if he wanted to go to Italy with his daddy he had hugged him tightly while crying in joy. He told Tsuna that they would be flying tomorrow and since then he's been running around like this. He looked down sadly. Before he was discharged from the hospital Aluade had called stating the same things G did. They had a small fight that made Giotto hang up on him. He had tears falling when Tsuna came running in. Tsuna had immediately tried to stop Giotto from crying. In the end Giotto fell asleep on the bed with Tsuna cuddle up to him. What Giotto didn't know was, when he fell asleep the phone rang making Tsuna pick it up. Tsuna when he heard this man was Aluade, his new Papa, started crying himself saying that his daddy had been crying earlier and he didn't know why. The next day Aluade called again to apologize to Giotto. They made up quickly and were on good terms again, all thanks to Tsuna.

Giotto sighed as he packed the last of the clothes, only now realizing that the room was quiet and that was never good if you have a child. He turned around not seeing Tsuna running around anymore.

"Tsuna!" Giotto called. When he got no answer he started to look around calling his name a few times. He stopped when he heard soft breathing coming from the closet. He slowly approached it and as he pulled the doors open he smiled slightly. Tsuna was curled up inside it clutching a pillow and was breathing steadily. He looked so peaceful. Giotto didn't want to wake him up, but Tsuna couldn't go to bed with an empty stomach. He bent down and gently shook his shoulder

"Tsuna, wake up kiddo"

Tsuna groaned as he started to wake up. He blinked his eyes open looking at his daddy who grinned at him. Giotto pulled him up and out of the closet dusting him off

"Come one we have to go get dinner and then you can sleep. Grab your jacket so we can leave." Giotto waited at the door as Tsuna grabbed his jacket and come running over. He closed the door locking it as they walked to the elevator. Giotto frowned when he felt his intuition send warning bells. This was not going to be a very good night.

* * *

They exited the restaurant and started walking down the street to head back to the hotel. Tsuna was a few feet in front of him laughing as he played airplane again. Giotto smiled; when they were in the restaurant he had asked Tsuna why he was calling him daddy instead of Papa like he did at first. Tsuna had laughed with a huge smile and said his lover was Papa because it seemed like his daddy was afraid of him. Giotto had looked away embarrassed at that since it was true. He was damn scared of Aluade. It wasn't his fault his cloud guardian was so damn terrifying at times, especially if it had to do with him or their son Hibari.

Giotto stopped and grabbed his head when his intuition went a bit haywire. He looked up when he heard Tsuna cry out and come running back to him followed by a young woman. She had dark brown hair and light green eyes that looked at Tsuna with hatred. She stopped and looked directly at Giotto then pointed to Tsuna

"That is my cousin's child and she has been worried sick. Can you hand him over so I can take him home?" she said sweetly, but her eyes betrayed her. She was still looking at Tsuna with hatred so Giotto shook his head

"It doesn't seem like he wants to go with you so I will be taking him" Giotto said coldly, he expected her to start yelling that it wasn't his child and that she would call the police for kidnapping. He was surprised when instead she just huffed and walked away, not even trying to fight for Tsuna. He shook his head and smiled down at Tsuna

"Come on let's get home" Giotto said as they continued to walk to the hotel. He pushed away what happened to the back of his head for later.

* * *

After they got home Giotto decided they needed to bath since they wouldn't be able to tomorrow. He entered the bathroom and started to get the bathtub ready. He then called Tsuna who came running in. He pulled his clothes off with a little help from Giotto.

Giotto took off his shirt and turned to throw it into the bag when he let out a loud girly screech. He turned to Tsuna who was laughing in the tub holding the portable shower hose in his little fingers. He had turned the water to cold and sprayed him as he turned away to throw out the shirt

"Daddy sounds like a girl" Tsuna said as he continued to laugh making Giotto grin evilly.

"Oh so you want a war you little brat" Giotto muttered grabbing the hose and spraying Tsuna with it. Tsuna let out a loud scream and tried to escape the dreaded hose, but there was only so much room he had to run in a bathtub. Tsuna then splashed Giotto in the face making him splutter a bit. He then managed to get out of the tub and run to the room followed by a soaked Giotto. He was then immediately hit in the face by a pillow

"Daddy can't catch me!" Tsuna yelled then burst out in laughter. Giotto smirked and chased his naked son around the room holding a towel. He smirked to himself. He tripped letting out a small yelp as he fell to the ground. He held still until he heard Tsuna's soft footstep's come closer.

"Daddy?" Tsuna said, only to let out a loud scream as he was picked up and covered by the towel

"Gotcha" Giotto laughed as Tsuna pouted at his daddy who cheated. Giotto got Tsuna dressed in his pajamas then as he pulled away was assaulted in the face by a pillow. His eyebrow twitched as Tsuna looked at him with a wide, innocent, smile.

"This, my dear child is a battle of the pillows you will lose" Giotto whispered as he picked up the pillow that was lying on the ground. Tsuna grabbed another one and a war started. The only thing heard in the room the whole night was laughter.

* * *

Giotto groaned as he heard loud beeping sounds. It felt like he went through this before. He was about to roll over to sleep when his eyes snapped open and he sat up in panic. He grabbed the clock then yelled out a loudly. They were going to be late for the plane.

"Tsuna get up!" he yelled shaking the child who opened his eyes to stare at his daddy for a few seconds before immediately falling back asleep. Giotto left Tsuna to grab their bags. He made sure the bags secure then he lifted Tsuna up holding him tightly as he left the room nearly running into room service.

"Ah before I forget sorry about the mess!" he yelled, she smiled gently at him in understanding. He entered the elevator and as it went down tried to wake Tsuna up but it was no use the child was tired. They had spent the whole night fighting in the room. When the doors opened he was out and calling a taxi, telling the man to be fast.

~~at the airport~~

Giotto breathed a sigh of relieve when he gave the lady their tickets. They made it. He looked at Tsuna who was still fast asleep in his arms. This child slept like a rock, through all the running and yelling he did to make it on time. He moved to his seat and placed Tsuna on the chair strapping him in. He whined at first for losing the heat, but Giotto just threw a blanket over him which made Tsuna settle down. He felt his phone vibrate and smiled when he saw the caller-id

"Aluade"

"Hey, are you on the plane yet?" the voice of his lover traveled through and he calmed down

"Yes, barley"

"How so?"

"Tsuna and I had a small water and pillow war at the hotel that lasted the whole night so we overslept. I had to carry him and the baggage here" he whispered making Aluade chuckle in amusement at his boss and lover

"It seems like I will like Tsuna, I can't wait to see him. Just make sure he isn't insecure about meeting the family"

"He won't, I have a feeling he'll fit right in," Giotto whispered as he stared at Tsuna who was waking up with a soft smile "I have to go we're about to go. I'll see you later. Love you Aluade"

"Hn" Giotto smiled, in Aluade's language that meant 'me too'

* * *

 **Raven: Sorry for the boring chapter the heat picks up next chapter when we meet the guardians**

 **Giotto: what are you planning?**

 **Raven: Never telling**

 **Giotto: R &R Please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Raven: Sorry for the long wait**

 **Giotto: It's about time that you continued!**

 **Raven: Well excuse me for never finding the time with school and shit**

 **Giotto: Please enjoy, I don't own KHR**

* * *

Tsuna held onto Giotto as the plane hit the ground causing it to shake a bit. He was scared it would crash and he and his daddy would get hurt, again. His eyes snapped open when he felt his daddy shake him and looked up with teary eyes at Giotto who smiled reassuringly at him.

"Come on Tsuna, we can get off" he said calmingly as he got up to pull his and Tsuna's bags out of the luggage compartment and handing it to him. Tsuna grabbed his bag and quickly grabbed Giotto's hand as they walked down the aisle to the door. Tsuna almost immediately relaxed when they walked down the metal stairs and touch the ground. He turned his head and stuck his tongue out at the metal-death-machine-of-doom as he called it. He turned his head to look at Giotto who chuckled at him making him pout in embarrassment.

Giotto stared in amusement, when they entered the pick-up area, at Tsuna who gazed around the area in awe and curiosity. He started to point at random things making him nod as he tried to find Alaude, but instead he saw a butler holding a board with the name Gio written on it. His nickname so others who knew him as a mafia boss wouldn't notice he was here. He grabbed Tsuna's hand and led him toward the butler. The butler immediately spotted him and nodded in acknowledgement.

" _Welcome home Primo"_ the butler said in respect as Giotto smiled

" _Thank you. Where is Alaudi?"_ he asked kindly " _and Kyoya, he said they would be here?"_ he smiled as he picked up Tsuna who laughed loudly as Giotto tickled him. The butler smiled softly at the scene and answered as Giotto put Tsuna back on the ground making sure to keep an eye on the child so he wouldn't run off.

" _Master Alaudi had a last minute mission and took Kyoya with him, he said he was sorry and that he will meet you at home"_ he said then pointed at Tsuna _"Master Alaudi also left a small present for the young master in the car"_

" _Of course, thank you"_ Giotto grinned as he called for Tsuna, who was staring at the planes that where on the ground. Tsuna turned and ran over to Giotto grabbing his hand as they walked to the car. The butler opened the door and watched amusedly as Tsuna jumped inside followed by Giotto who got in normally, unlike the hyperactive child. Giotto smiled widely when Tsuna grabbed a small box covered with purple gift-wrap. Tsuna looked at Giotto and then back at the box as if asking if he could open it, Giotto nodded and Tsuna immediately tor off the wrapping.

"Pretty!" he squealed when he pulled out a small stuffed lion and handed a card to Giotto who read it to Tsuna as he hugged the lion while yelling its name would be Natsu

"Welcome to the family Tsunayoshi"

He turned back to Tsuna and immediately worry filled his eyes. Tsuna was clutching the lion tightly with tears cascading down his cheeks. Giotto immediately pulled him into his lap rubbing his back and hugging him tightly as he cried. Tsuna just kept on crying pulling the lion close while moving closer to Giotto

"What's wrong, baby?" Giotto whispered as the child calmed down and his sobs turned to soft sniffles. Tsuna looked up at his daddy with tears filled eyes then back down as he whispered softly

"Tsuna has a family… one that doesn't hate him" he choked out, making Giotto smiled sadly and pull him closer. He held the child as silence entered the car. He stared out the window watching the scenery as it passed by. It was peaceful until they heard a loud bang and the car served out of control. Giotto immediately pulled Tsuna into his arms as the car hit the curb and went flying into the air. Tsuna let out a loud scream as he held onto Giotto when the car hit the ground Giotto felt intense pain travel through his leg; he opened his eyes slowly pulling Tsuna closer when he managed to see through the broken window. They were heading straight for the trees.

"Shh Tsuna" was the last thing he heard himself say when they finally hit the trees and he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Giotto groaned as he opened his eyes, blinking a bit to get the blurriness away. He turned his head slightly, his eyes widening when he saw Tsuna near the door his head bleeding and a few scratches here and there. He immediately tried to find a way out when he felt agonising pain travel through his leg. His attention went to his leg seeing a piece of metal imbedded in it, it hurt, but right now he had his son to worry about. He activated his flames and melted the seatbelt wincing when he hit the roof of the car. He laid back and turned to the door on his side, using his good leg to kick it open. A few kicks later the door was sent flying and he slowly crawled out, pulling Tsuna along who whimpered unconsciously. He gently placed his son on the ground as he scanned his surroundings; when he deemed it save, for now, he concentrated on Tsuna.

"Tsuna, honey, wake up" he whispered, gently shaking him waiting anxiously for him to respond. He hoped he didn't have a concussion from the hit on his head. He wiped the blood away sighing in relief when Tsuna whimpered again and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes then went wide and he sprang up, crying out when he felt the pain on his head

"Daddy!"

"Whoa, it's okay Tsuna I'm okay. Calm down" Giotto said with relief and worry. Tsuna turned his head and immediately hugged his daddy as he cried again. This time in fear. Tsuna looked down at and paled when he saw the metal in his daddy's leg and the blood surrounding it.

"Daddy is hurt" he whispered in fear. Giotto looked at his leg and tried to smile reassuringly Tsuna only looking at him in worry. He then turned and grabbed something behind him. It was his lion teddy, Natsu, as he called him; Tsuna grabbed it and held it tightly as he stared at his daddy.

"It'll be ok…" he started only to turned his head to the left when his intuition flared. He grabbed Tsuna and jumped away dodging the bullet aimed for them. Tsuna cried out in fear as Giotto dashed into the forest, ignoring the agonising pain in his leg. He just hoped that the others saw the smoke that was coming from the car or else he and Tsuna were dead. He's in no condition to fight whatsoever.

Giotto pulled Tsuna through the bushes and pass trees, swearing loudly when they ran directly into an open field. He looked around for places to hide but there was none. They were in the open, prone for an attack from anywhere. He looked down at Tsuna and bend down to his level looking directly into his fear filled eyes

"Tsuna I need you to run that way" he pointed to his left "as fast as you can towards a huge house. When you reach the gate show them this" he pulled off his Vongola ring placing it into Tsuna's hands "and tell them Primo is under attack"

"B…but daddy is hurt!" Tsuna yelled fearfully

"I know, but you're my son and too young. You can't fight" Giotto said quickly as he sensed the enemies approaching. He pulled Tsuna into a hug then pushed him to the forest as he got ready for the enemies.

"Daddy!" Tsuna whispered tearfully

"No, go Tsuna now!" he yelled making Tsuna flinch back then nod and finally dashed away holding the ring and the lion tightly in his arms. He only stopped to look behind him for a second seeing his daddy surrounded by those evil men. He closed his eyes as tears fell then turned and ran further away. This time he ran a bit faster so he would reach the huge house before it was too late for his daddy.

* * *

Tsuna's breath came out in deep puffs as he ran. He was scared because there people coming after him. They had caught him off guard when he was running. He made a quick turn and ran out of the forest and tripped over his own two feet falling to the ground with a pained cry. He looked up and was surprised at all the flowers; he was in what looked like a garden. He slowly tried to force himself up, but bit back a cry of pain as he fell back down. His ankle hurt so much.

"Hey are you okay kid!" a voice yelled out in concern

Tsuna looked up seeing a man and a young boy running towards him. The man was wearing traditional Chinese clothes with a sword at his side. The young boy was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans also he was holding a baseball bat. The man bend down with a concerned look in his eyes as he helped Tsuna up making him want to cry at the pain

"Takeshi go and get Knuckle, what happened to you kid?" he asked as he gently touched Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna's looked up when he heard the boy, Takeshi's, voice followed by other voices. Tsuna's eyes widened and he looked behind him when he heard those people from before. He immediately jumped into the man arms shivering in fear as he held him tight along with the lion still clutched in his arms. He started to cry when the voices got closer and the man held him softly as the others around him tensed

"He ran over there! Catch and kill the brat!"

The men came through the foliage and the older men he was with immediately attacked making sure to only knock them out and not kill them. Tsuna saw one was still half-conscious and pushed away from the man who was holding him. The evil man looked up with dazed eyes at him and grinned as he surged forward to grab Tsuna who fell back when a boy with white hair jumped on his back. Tsuna smiled weakly at him, the boy though, just scoffed and looked away

"W…where is daddy?" he whispered as the man only laughed in his dazed state

"Dead" he said as he fell unconscious. Tsuna's eyes went wide and with a sprained ankle that hurt a lot. He dashed into the forest and in his panicked state not hearing the other men follow him. Tsuna yelped as he tripped over a tree root, but still forced himself up as the tears cascaded down his cheeks. He heard the men speak the weird language he didn't understand, and then he was picked up suddenly. The man had platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes and he was wearing a trench coat that's a dark shade of grey with a black tie and a dark purple-grey dress shirt. The man looked at the lion in his arms for a second and then back at him a flash of shock was seen in his eyes

"Tsunayoshi" he said with surprise. Tsuna looked up and nodded then he pointed a way that they needed to go as the man said something to the others making them yell out in shock. Tsuna clutched Natsu close as he felt the tears start to build up.

"Papa…help daddy" Tsuna whispered not seeing the man who was holding him smile and nod in acceptance as they picked up speed running to where Tsuna last saw his daddy. Tsuna then suddenly looked up making the man look at him as he quickly searched his pockets smiling when he found what he was looking for. He pulled it out and showed it to the man making him nearly freeze, it was the Vongola ring. The others looked just as shocked as Tsuna muttered the words that made their blood run cold; they now finally had proof that this was the child that their boss was bringing back with him. Their suspicions were confirmed.

This was their friend Giotto that was in trouble and this was the new family member. They quickly picked up speed as the child said the words he was told to say

"Daddy said to show this and say Primo is under attack"

* * *

 **Raven: well there you go. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or if this chapter was boring I'm kinda in a pinch with the next few chapter any ideas is appreciated**

 **Tsuna: Please R &R **

**Raven: yes and I will try and update as quick as I can**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Raven: sorry for the late update**

 **Giotto: Yeah very long you left it on a cliff hanger**

 **Raven: well excuse me I'm sorry for being human**

 **Giotto: Get on with it!**

* * *

Tsuna felt the tension in the air; the adults and the kids that were behind them were worried. He looked up when he saw blood splatters on the ground and then noticed the bloody handprint on the bark of the tree. It was the one he had grabbed onto when he was running away from the clearing and almost immediately he started to struggle, kicking and twisting his body to make sure his silent plea was heard, making the man holding him stop in his tracks. He was gently placed on the ground but before the man could open his mouth he kick started into run, again ignoring the pain that flared up in his ankle. He heard a surprised shout come from behind him but he kept on running until he dashed into a now familiar clearing. He watched wide eyed as his daddy, who stood in the centre of the clearing, put five fully grown men into a Eternal Sleep without care of the pain he should be in.

"Daddy!" he yelled making Giotto stop and look up wide eyed at his son who was staring at him worriedly. Giotto turned on his heels quickly and punched a guy square in the jaw, effectively sending him flying towards the trees. He watched as the tree the man crashed into toppled over because of the force of the man slamming into it. Tsuna looked back at Giotto with awe but saw his daddy trying to fight his way towards him. But Giotto's his eyes went wide and he yelled out in panic to his son,

"Tsuna behind you!"

Tsuna turned slowly, taking a few steps back, to see the towering man behind him. He tripped, letting out a squeak as he bumped against the hard ground and stared, frightened, up at the huge grinning guy approaching him. The man reached out to grab him when handcuffs suddenly materialized around his left wrist. They burned a bright purple just before the cuffs multiplied in all shapes and sizes encasing the big meany making it seem like a colourful display of handcuffs. Tsuna just stared at the man as he fell over breathing heavily as the handcuffs started to shrink. They got tighter and tighter until he fell unconscious because of the lack of air and blood flow. Tsuna turned to face the forest; smiling in relief when those men that he was sent to find came running out, almost as if summoned, attacking the ones who hurt him and Giotto. He managed to force himself up, even as his legs started shaking, to run towards his daddy who immediately enveloped him in his arms, hugged him to his chest tightly when he was close enough a relieved look on his face. Tsuna pulled back slightly and stared at the blood on his daddy's body, but daddy just shook his head in the negative as if knowing what he was going to say.

"I'm fine, just glad you are okay," Giotto said with a wide smiled and then he turned serious as he looked around at the people fighting for him. The man wearing the weird robes came running over dodging anyone who tried to attack him expertly. He kneeled down next to Giotto placing his hand on the most serious wounds. Tsuna stare in awe when his hands started to glow a bright yellow colour and the wounds slowly started to knit back together. He whispered something to his daddy who only chuckled weakly in response and nodded his head in acceptance. The battle came to an end slowly but surely as the men approached them one by one as they completed their individual matches. As soon as the man with the red hair neared he started to yell at his daddy who only nodded his head with a big grin on his face making the man all the angrier. Then the man pointed to him and he shrunk back a bit at the angry look, but the scowl softened almost immediately at Tsuna's scared look.

"This is Tsuna, the one I told you about. Tsuna this is…well, your family from now on," Giotto said grinning at Tsuna who stared at him in shock then he turned to face the men who helped him suddenly feeling his shy nature take over. He bowed down whispering softly,

"My name is Tsunayoshi Saw…Vongola," he whispered a bit frightened of their reactions then he looked back up in surprise when no scoffs were made, instead they were all smiling.

"Well then kiddo, my names G," the man with the red hair and a weird tattoo on the side of his face said gruffly then he pointed the child next to him who scoffed in annoyance and looked away making Tsuna think he did something wrong, "and this is my son Hayato. Don't mind him he's always like this." Tsuna smiled as he nodded with a relieved look.

"My names Asari," the man which he met first said then pointed to his son who grinned, "And this is Takeshi, my son." Tsuna nodded and immediately bowed his head in greeting; thanking them for keeping those men away from him.

"Nufufufu I am Daemon and these are my lovely kids Chrome and Mukuro it is nice to meet you," he said making Tsuna grin at his weird laugh but funny. To him it seemed like they were a bit different than the others, but in a good way.

The introductions went on until it came to the man who carried him through the woods. Tsuna smiled and he nodded in greeting then smirked softly as he bend down pointing to the lion in his arms which he still clutched onto tightly.

"I see you like the lion, Hibari and I gave you," he said making Tsuna nod with a huge smile until realisation dawned on him and the looked turned into one of shock.

"Papa!" he yelled jumping to hug him forcing Alaudi to balance himself out as to not fall back at the force of the jump Tsuna put into his hug. Giotto smiled as he watched Tsuna say how he was scared and happy that his Papa was able to save Daddy. He also thanked him for Natsu. The other guardians and kids watched with horror waiting for Alaudi to scold Tsuna for touching him, but like he did with Hibari he just smirked and ruffled his hair. They all turned to Giotto who turned serious and pointed to the people that were still alive on the ground.

"Get them to the base and make sure they talk, Daemon, Alaudi," he ordered as they nodded. Alaudi placed Tsuna on the ground moving to help Giotto who grits his teeth in pain as he was helped up. He smiled at Alaudi who rolled his eyes in exasperation. Giotto then looked around the area as if he was searching for something when he didn't find it he turned to Alaudi who looked at him in confusion.

"Alaudi where's Kyoya?" Giotto asked a bit worried since the butler said that they had an unexpected mission. He then got a horrified look on his face as he stared at Alaudi's blank look, but before he could say anything he was cut off.

"He went on the mission and before you yell at me for letting him go off alone, it was just an escort mission so he could handle it alone," Alaudi said amused as he watched Giotto pout and look away from him. He shook his head as he turned to look at his new son who was walking with the other kids, he watched him laugh and talk happily until he caught a slight wince as he walked. Alaudi then came to abrupt stop making the others stop as well as he set Giotto down to lean against a tree. He then called Tsuna closer who instantly ran over with a confused look on his face.

"Sit down," he ordered watching as Tsuna almost immediately sat down a bit scared of his cold voice. Alaudi bend down and pulled up Tsuna's trousers hearing Tsuna whimper softly. He ignored the gasps of the others when they saw his ankle. It was badly swollen and bruised and his knee was bleeding slowly; he looked up at Tsuna who was looking down with a bit of pain and guilt shining in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell Knuckle about this Tsuna he could have healed it along with Giotto's wounds," he said ignoring the slight flinch and the tears that he noticed were starting to gather in Tsuna's eyes. He sniffed and as he continued to look down.

"Uncle Knuckled looked tired and Tsuna didn't want to burden him with more work when he felt like that after healing daddy," he whispered tearfully making Giotto smile and Alaudi shake his head as he turned too looked at Knuckle who smiled in appreciation as he approached the child. He gently ruffled his hair as he placed a hand on the ankle the same yellow colour appearing on his hand and the pain slowly edged away.

"That was extremely thoughtful of you, but that was not so bad I would have healed this just fine. So if you're ever injured again don't let your father catch you come and tell me okay," he said as he pulled away making Tsuna nod tearfully. Giotto called Tsuna over who immediately cried in his arms when he was pulled into a hug. Alaudi picked them both up, shocking Tsuna with his insane strength, and continued to walk smirking when he noticed both father and son had soon fallen asleep in his arms.

* * *

Tsuna blinked his eyes open and looked around. He was in an unfamiliar room, alone. He started to get scared almost immediately, because of past experiences with his mama. He was always locked in the basement when that man came to visit because his mama said he was a nuisance. Tsuna was so deep in his memories of the past and the abuse his Mama put him through that he never noticed the tears trailing down his cheeks or when the door of the room opened.

"Tsu…" a voice began one he didn't hear because of his occupied mind, but when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder he let out a loud, terrified scream. He jumped away falling off the bed and onto the floor in an undignified heap, hitting his head on the ground with the whiplash effect. He sat up ready to sprint away from the person his mom had sent down to hurt him, when instead he ran into a person that was lean in the muscular department. The person grabbed him holding him tightly. He struggled. He trashed his body and kicked out his legs; trying to get out of the strangers hold when he felt the other presence behind him making him let out another scream as tears continued to fall unbidden.

"Tsuna! Tsuna it's me! Its Daddy calm down!"

Tsuna's struggles slowly started to stop when he heard the man speak in a soft and comforting voice. He looked up and saw the person holding him was his Papa and the one in front of him was his Daddy. He moved closer to Alaudi as he cried out apologies about the fact that he didn't mean to hit his Papa.

Alaudi and Giotto looked at each other as the child cried. Giotto stepped closer, worry clear in his eyes as he rubbed the child's back to calm him down. He looked up when he saw the door slam open and his guardians standing there tensed. They calmed down when they saw no danger, only them on the floor trying to calm down the frantic child.

"We heard a scream was it Tsuna?" G asked gruffly as he watched the child. Giotto only nodded as he turned back to Tsuna who was finally calm enough to talk. They heard a few sniffles come from him, but he turned to Giotto looking down.

"Sorry Daddy Tsuna didn't mean to hit you or Papa," he whispered making Giotto smile softly at him. He then moved and gave him a small kiss on the forehead making Tsuna smile weakly, he giggled though when his hair was ruffled by Alaudi as he was placed on the bed.

"What made you scream so loudly, if I may ask Tsuna," Asari asked softly making Tsuna look at him frightened. He turned his head to look at the people in the room then he thought about the fact that they were now his family so they wouldn't hurt him like his mama did. He looked up when Giotto sat down next to him placing his arm over his shoulders. He smiled tearfully, these people were definitely not like his mama and they were kind and would never hurt him like others had. He could trust them just like he trusted Giotto.

"Tsuna…Mama had always made Tsuna sit in the basement all alone when Tsuna's dad came to visit so Tsuna wouldn't be a nuisance, and sometimes she would forget to let me out. It was scary in the dark. I always thought there was something down there with Tsuna, but I thought mama wouldn't do it on purpose," he said crying softly. Giotto immediately pulled the child into a hug as he continued to talk "after a while mama started to hurt Tsuna or leave Tsuna alone at the park or in the mall as if she was trying to get rid of me but I always found my way back. Then she started to yell calling Tsuna names and then slapped Tsuna hard, after that it became worse she sent men to hurt Tsuna and finally she kicked me out. The day Tsuna met Daddy was when Tsuna was being chased by men she sent they said they were send to finish the job. Tsuna didn't know what they meant until they pulled out knives… if Tsuna hadn't met daddy that day mama would have been right Tsuna would just be a dead child on the streets."

Alaudi immediately got up heading for the door, but stopped when he heard Tsuna whimper softly as he if he thought he was disgusted by Tsuna. He sighed and headed back to the bed nodding at Daemon in a silent conversation.

"Tsuna, here you are me and Giotto's son and that will never happen we promise you, now would you like to meet you brother Kyoya."

The smile on Tsuna's face made everyone sigh in relief that this innocent child wasn't broken by what his mother had done whoever she was.

* * *

 **Raven: well I hope this was good since I'm still trying to figure out where this is going.**

 **G: Figure out quickly**

 **Raven: Screw you, Please R &R**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Raven: well here's another one**

 **Alaudi: Hn**

 **Raven: don't be like that**

 **Giotto: enjoy… KHR does not belong to Raven**

* * *

Tsuna pouted when he was told that his brother was still not back from his mission. Giotto though it might be fun to go and explore Italy which made Tsuna jump in excitement to go around the city that looked so pretty in the books his father showed him. The only people who could actually go with to explore though was only his daddy and Takeshi.

"Come on Tsuna, this place has the best ice-cream" Takeshi-nii called back as he pointed to a small café which made Tsuna look at Giotto with puppy eyes. Giotto just sighed as he led them into the small shop telling them to go and find a place to sit, making the kids nod and run off to search for a spot to sit.

"What can I get you sir?" a young woman asked as she stared at him with a blush on her face making Giotto grin knowingly. He placed his three orders, two chocolate ice-creams and a coffee. He watched as the woman scurried off to complete his order as he turned to spot the place where the two kids sat. He smiled when he spotted them near the window talking happily without a care in the world, children were so carefree. He still needed to tell Tsuna exactly why they were attacked so much so that he would know how dangerous it was.

"Sir here are your orders" the woman said making him nod and pay walking over to the children whose eyes sparkled as they spotted the treat on the tray. He chuckled and placed it in front of them, he looked at them sternly

"What do you say?"

"Thank you daddy\Uncle" they said simultaneously making him look away at the cute display. He nodded to them as they immediately dug in laughing at their faces when they finished. Tsuna looked like had a beard as they chocolate was all over his top lip while Takeshi's nose was covered with chocolate. Giotto wiped off Tsuna's face as Takeshi cleaned his. They left the small café walking around aimlessly until something happened that both he and Takeshi didn't expect

Tsuna had disappeared

"Tsuna where are you!" he called looking at Takeshi who looked back worried "You didn't notice him gone, or which way he went"

"No, I thought he was right behind us" he whispered upset that he had lost his new sibling on the second day he knew him. Giotto ruffled his hair and smiled reassuringly

"It wasn't your fault we will find him, but before that lets call the others to help" he said with a weak smile as they continued to look. Giotto took out his phone and quickly called Alaudi as he looked around franticly, while keeping an eye on Takeshi just to make sure he didn't lose another child

"This is Alaudi" Alaudi said with his usually uncaring tone making Giotto calm just a little bit

"Alaudihelptsuna…" he was cut off from his frantic explanation Alaudi spoke

"Calm yourself Giotto and talk slower, I also told you me and Daemon would be busy with interrogations so you couldn't call" he said making Giotto flinch back a bit knowing his lover was annoyed

"But…but Tsuna he wondered off somewhere, we can't find him" Giotto whimpered through the phone. He heard a loud slam and then protests from Daemon before Alaudi answered

"We're on our way"

Giotto sighed in relief at the quick response of his husband as he closed the phone to turn to Takeshi who had a worried look on his face as he called for Tsuna again making Giotto turn to look around again as he approached the child who immediately turned to him.

"Don't worry he couldn't have gone far, let's go back to the ice cream shop there's a chance that he might have gone back there to wait for us" Giotto said softly as he ruffled the Takeshi's hair. Takeshi only nodded with a weak smiled on his face as they started back to the ice-cream shop. Giotto looked up and prayed to every single being out there that the child wasn't caught by any other mafia or seller

* * *

"Daddy! Where are you?" Tsuna cried as he walked through the streets. He was on the verge of tears because he was alone and scared in a unfamiliar place. He didn't mean to lose daddy and Takeshi. He had seen a pretty teddy shaped like a hedgehog called "Roll' through the window of a toy store. He had immediately like it and went closer to get a better look. When he had turned to call his daddy and Takeshi they had both disappeared and he was alone in the crowded street. He planned to return to the ice-cream place that they left earlier, but some mean looking men started to follow him making him panic. The result of the chase was that he had lost his way and was lost at the moment.

"Daddy!" he yelled only to freeze when a man stopped in front of him making him look up in fear when he recognised the clothes he was wearing. The smiled down at him, a smile that made alarm bells go off in his head. This man wasn't up to anything good and so he needed to go. A feeling kept nagging him to run, but he instead smiled back weakly. The man bends down to gently ruffle his hair.

"Are you lost kiddo?" he said in a sickeningly sweet voice that made Tsuna want to immediately run. Tsuna shook his head pointing to a random store

"Daddy went in there and told Tsuna to wait here until he comes back" Tsuna lied, but Tsuna knew it was a bad idea when the man instead grinned. Tsuna was about to take off when the man grabbed his arm starting to drag him to an alley. He was struggling with all his might to break free, but the man just laughed at his weak attempts making tears fall down Tsuna's cheeks. Tsuna then did what any child his age would do when desperate, he bit the man's hand forcing him to let turned to run but didn't get far, because of his clumsy nature; he tripped and fell right into someone who immediately balanced them out. Tsuna slowly looked up as the tears fell softly to the ground. He was scared that this was one of those people that were chasing him, but instead it was a boy with black hair and grey coloured eyes. He wore a longed sleeve white shirt, black trousers held up by a brown belt, black shoes, and black Gakuran top worn on his shoulders, with what looked like a red bandanna pinned onto his upper left sleeve. The boy stared at him with a passive face then he turned to look at the man he escaped from.

"Who are you, Herbivore" the boy asked with an annoyed edge as he crossed his arms. The man just glared at the boy then pointed to Tsuna who at that moment hid behind him shivering in fright

"That boy is mine, hand him over brat" the man yelled making Tsuna once again flinch as the boy glared in anger. Tsuna just blinked and the man was on the ground unconscious a weird silver stick thing lying next to the body. The boy walked away from Tsuna picking it up and hiding it somewhere on his person.

"Are you lost?" the boy asked him as he turned to face Tsuna whom quickly nodded in confirmation. He didn't want to come close to being on this boy's bad side, that's for sure.

"Hibari Kyoya," the boy muttered as he indicated for Tsuna to follow him out of the alley. At first Tsuna was confused and a bit apprehensive, but then, as if making a huge decision, nodded with a wide smile on his face.

"Tsuna is Tsuna!" he replied with a giggle of joy as he followed Hibari down the streets of Italy's shopping district. As they walked Tsuna called out in regular intervals for Giotto but got no answer from the person he is seeking. Looking up to Hibari after his last call for his father he saw that the older boy was also looking in every other direction, almost as if he was annoyed by everything around him. Tsuna felt that the annoyance was because of him.

"Tsuna sorry. Tsuna didn't mean to be a burden to Hibari-nii,' Tsuna whispered ashamed. His voice is shivering from unshed tears that he was doing his best to hold in. he heard a sigh come from the older boy before Hibari stopped walking completely.

"Can you remember anything specific about where you got separated?" Hibari asked, ignoring the negative comment from the younger boy.

"Uhm…Tsuna remembers seeing a teddy shop with a yellow birdie. Daddy took Tsuna and Takeshi-nii to this awesome ice-cream shop.'

Tsuna stared in confusion at Hibari when he froze. It took a few moments for Hibari to turn to the boy and ask,

"Takeshi...as in Yamamoto Takeshi?" Hibari asked and Tsuna nodded his head yes. Without a word Hibari started to walk again and all Tsuna could do was follow him with confusion.

"Is this the plushy you saw?" Hibari asked suddenly and they stopped in front of a large window of a shop. Hibari pointed a t the small teddy bear and as soon as Tsuna saw it his face lit up like a Christmas tree. But a stuffed hedgehog next to the yellow bird caught Tsuna's eyes almost immediately. Around the hedgehog's head was a cord that had a tag attached to it. The letters R.O.L.L was imprinted on the tag in bold. Then he remember that Hibari was still standing next to him, but when he turned to face him…he was nowhere in sight. Tsuna turned to face the street in a blind panic and for a few moments he didn't know what to do.

And suddenly Hibari exited the store and grudgingly pushed the hedgehog plushy into his arms. Tsuna squealed happily as he hugged the fuzzy thing to his chest.

"Come on, I think I know where Dad is."

Tsuna looked up surprised when he called his Daddy 'Dad' but nodded any way. He followed Hibari silently looking around at the people. Some looked at Hibari with fear and at Tsuna with a fond look which made him smile every time someone smiled at him. He looked up when he heard yelling and peeked out from behind Hibari seeing the familiar ice-cream shop. His eyes then filled with tears when he spotted Giotto and Alaudi standing there. He jumps out from behind Hibari and sprints towards Giotto

"Daddy! Papa!" he calls out immediately catching their attention. Giotto had a relieved look on his face as he bend down to catch Tsuna who had jumped into his arms. Giotto hugged him tightly as the child cried into his shoulder saying that he was sorry for disappearing and that he was scared he'd never see him again. Giotto looked up smiling when he noticed who exactly had helped Tsuna get back here. He stood up and let Tsuna attack Alaudi into a hug as he approached his oldest child. Hibari stood there looking away as Giotto gave him a short hug, knowing his son didn't like the closeness.

"Thanks for getting your little brother to safety Kyoya" Giotto whispered as he looked down at him. Hibari nodded then looked at his father who nodded as he tried to calm their youngest down Giotto then pulled out his phone to let the others know they had found Tsuna only to freeze mid-type when he heard Tsuna's rambles about what happened after he disappeared. It seemed like Alaudi had the same thought since he had anger shining in his eyes.

"…Tsuna only stopped to stare at this little yellow birdy and… and when he looked back to call daddy and Takeshi-nii they were gone. Tsuna tried to follow, but men stopped Tsuna! When Tsuna thought he was safe another man tried to take Tsuna somewhere until Hibari-nii saved Tsuna…" Tsuna was cut off from his rambling when Giotto suddenly yelled out

"Hold up Tsuna! What men?"

* * *

 **Raven: Hope ya like it**

 **Giotto: Please R &R**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Raven: So Sorry for the longgg wait. I have been a bit busy so I forgot to update**

 **Hibari: Hn**

 **Raven: Please don't kill me I have been busy! Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

"… _Tsuna only stopped to stare at this little yellow birdy and… and when he looked back to call daddy and Takeshi-nii they were gone. Tsuna tried to follow, but men stopped Tsuna! When Tsuna thought he was safe another man tried to take Tsuna somewhere until Hibari-nii saved Tsuna…" Tsuna was cut off from his rambling when Giotto suddenly yelled out_

" _Hold up Tsuna! What men?"_

* * *

Tsuna stopped mid-rant and looked at Giotto wondering what was wrong. He tilted his head confused at the angered look that Giotto had in his face then turned to Alaude who had the same look in his eyes, though he was glaring at a wall as if he wanted it to take flame or destroy it. He had a feeling that instead of only a wall his Papa would destroy the whole house instead of just the wall. He then pulled back a bit looking down at the ground, with a tears shining in his eyes, wondering if he had somehow upset his parents, but continued to tell them about the evil man who tried to take him into the scary alley

"They came to Tsuna asking if Tsuna was lost, but Tsuna told them daddy was in a store and told Tsuna to wait outside until he came back. They didn't believe me and tried to take me somewhere but then Hibari-nii saved Tsuna just as we were about to disappear in the scary dark alley, "there was a shot pause then he whimpered softly "is Papa and Daddy mad a Tsuna? Is Tsuna in trouble?"

Alaude quickly turned his head to stare at the teary eyed child then he sighed in amused exasperation as he ruffled Tsuna's hair. Tsuna giggle softly as he tried to get his father's hand off his head, the fear of being scolded completely forgotten because of his Papa's attack on his hare. Giotto smiled at Alaudi's display of affection; the he frowned and turned to Kyoya who stared at his father with a bored look on his face

"Did you go into the place they were dragging Tsuna to?" he asked watching grimly as his son shook his head then turned back to Alaude who nodded at his silent order. Tsuna was then picked up and placed into Giotto arms as both father and son turned to walk in the direction the alley was located in. Tsuna looked at them with a bright smile, but to Giotto it looked like it was a worried one yet happy one as he lifted his hands to wave at the two. Giotto chuckled at his son who just laughed as he waved

"Come home soon Papa, Kyoya-nii!" Tsuna called out smiling when both lifted their hands up in a wave of good-bye. Tsuna then turned back to look at Giotto as he clutched the teddy tightly "Daddy where are they going? They aren't going to those mean men are they! They might get hurt stop them daddy!" Tsuna yelled out in panic making Giotto look at the direction his husband and child went then back at Tsuna who had fear shining in his brown eyes

"They will be safe Tsuna nothing will happen I promise" Giotto whispered as he started walking home with Tsuna in his arms. He stopped for a second though to glare at a man who was staring at Tsuna as if he wanted to take the child from him. The man looked up surprised when mist suddenly surrounded him and dragged him back making him disappear without a trace. Giotto shook his head, it seemed like Deamon has a slight grudge towards the people who almost took Tsuna from them. Then he frowned or maybe it was because of them his time to torture someone for information with Aluade was interrupted.

"Daddy where did that man go, he just disappeared like magic" Tsuna said in awe as he stared at the spot the where the guy used be. Giotto looked turned his head to look at Tsuna with a hint of surprise in his eyes. Deamon usually made sure that no one saw his work, even the children, meaning that it wasn't Deamon who made the guy disappear with his mist flame. He couldn't believe he made an assumption, in this world if you guess anything or even make one assumption it could cause you to lose someone close or even cause your own end. He was worried about Tsuna so much that he didn't think about anything or anyone else that could have killed or taken the guy. He immediately stopped and placed Tsuna on the ground pulling out his phone to call Alaude, but there was no answer. Those people had a mist user on their side which wasn't good if Kyoya was with him. Alaude is the strongest guardian he has, but if Kyoya was there he always made sure to keep an eye on him meaning his attention was divided. Kyoya wasn't that good at sensing the presence of a mist user yet so he could be used as a hostage and even Aluade wasn't heartless enough to attack when his son was in trouble. They were both in trouble at this moment. He quickly called someone he knew he was going to need if he was going back to that place

"This is Deamon" a voice answered in amusement. He growled as he heard a loud scream in the background. His growls of anger only made Deamon laugh in amusement. Giotto shook his head and spoke in a serious voice to make sure that Deamon knew this wasn't a humorous call

"Deamon get G and try to find out where Kyoya and Aluade are. Whoever tried to take Tsuna has a mist user on their side" he ordered as he pulled Tsuna along to get back to the car. Tsuna was looking at him and toward where the other two went in worry. Tsuna knew that his Papa and brother went to some place; daddy told him they weren't in danger, didn't he? A feeling in his head told him otherwise making him whimper softly

"Are they not just underground slave traders?" Deamon asked the amusement still in his voice making Giotto shake his head. Was his mist guardian always this sadistic when it came to family troubles? Of course he is was why did he even wonder that

"It doesn't seem like it there seems to be more to it than that if they have flame wielders guarding them," Giotto said as they reached the car helping Tsuna inside.

"I'll get G and we will head to the town, is Tsunayoshi still in one piece though" Daemon questioned in amusement, making Giotto sigh at this man. While he saw evil in Daemon, sometimes, he still wondered why he took a sadist madman to be one of his protectors. He lost count how many times he has asked himself that. He needed to be there along with his husband and son, but he also had another one to protect. He looked at Tsuna then at the mansion that could be seen in the distance. He could leave Tsuna with Asari then follow after Daemon and G, that would make sure that his son was safe and not in any sort of trouble. He entered the huge gates and saw his guardians standing by the door car ready to go. He knew G would make sure to wait, he also knew why Asari was outside looking at the car with a playful yet worried glint in his eyes. Asari was prepared to take Tsuna and the other kids were probably inside waiting for their new brother to arrive home safely.

He opened the door and got out smiling as Tsuna ran to his three awaiting guardians to give them a hug. Deamon only patted his head as well as G, but Asari picked him up making him giggle in joy as he was twirled around. His eyes connected with Asari and he nodded smiling brightly at Tsuna

"Let's go find the others so we can play hide and seek, what do you say Tsuna" Asari said as he turned walking back to the doors, but was surprised when Tsuna looked at Giotto in worry

"Daddy is papa really going to be okay?" he asked timidly making Giotto look at him with a forced smile as he nodded slowly then turn to get into the car.

Giotto looked out the window to Tsuna who stared at the car until it disappeared from view. He knew that the boy looked like him, but he had a feeling that there was more to it that what he thought. He was going to have to ask Alaudi to get a blood sample and test it, so they could find the Tsuna's real parents.

"Giotto," he turned to look at G who stared at him with a hard expression "What's wrong you've been silent for a while. Those two can handle themselves just fine" G said with an amused smirk on his face as he stared out the window

"I know they can…those two are monsters, but Kyoya can be arrogant that's why Alaudi is always with him to keep him from doing something stupid and getting himself killed" Giotto said a frustrated look on his face, he loved Kyoya but damn was that boy stubborn. You could immediately see who he was related to by just looking at his personality. He looked up when Deamon chuckled as he looked at him.

"Yes he is quiet a stubborn child" Deamon said as the car finally came to a stop near the alley they tracked them to. Giotto stepped out along with his guardians, his face that of a boss, cold and calculating. He heard Deamon chuckle in amusement as he lifted his trident up and then let the bottom part of the trident tap softly on the ground. Giotto watched as the illusion flickered away slowly revealing what was truly hidden in the alley. It wasn't an alley at all; it was a building that looked like it was newly built. The house looked like any other, but the only difference was that you could hear screaming and moaning coming through some of the open windows. The sound make Giotto look at the place with pure disgust in his bright orange eyes. This was a slave traders place and it was probably the reason for the disappearances of some of the kids and teenagers in the area. His face got an even darker look as he thought of something. They were going to force Tsuna to this place and sell him as a normal slave or even a sex slave to some psychotic bastard. He glared at the building, inside that place was his Kyoya and Aluade and he would destroy anyone who left a mark on them, unless Alaude got to them first, then they would wish they never met the 'Mother' of the boy. He grinned as they walked pass the already dead guards, his two monsters certainly were a bit more bloodthirsty that usual by the looks of the mangled bodies

"Nufufu this is going to be fun" Deamon said as screams echoed down the hall making him shiver, after this he was going to have a long conversation about his habit of attracting psychopaths. He knew though that he was never going to get an answer. He shook his head as he heard more screams. He guessed frightened cries screeches not cause by Deamon would lead them to the other two.

* * *

 **Raven: sorry for the long wait I had a little writers block**

 **Giotto: that is sad**

 **Raven: I know sorry if this chapter sounded lame, but I'm trying, any advice would be appreciated. Please R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Raven: I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in soo long. Exams was harsh**

 **Alaude: Hn**

 **Raven: That's so meannn! I will try and update as much as possible**

 **Giotto: On with the story!**

Giotto could hear the loud screams coming from everywhere as he ran through the corridors. He sighed; maybe it wasn't such a good idea to send G and Deamon off on their own. Another loud scream of agony pierced the air and he shuddered as he thought of what his two guardians were doing to the poor people. No, definitely not a good idea. He knew the slave traders deserved it since they were using young children for their own desires but he knew what his guardians could do, especially Deamon. He turned the corner and noticed a door that was partly open. When he heard loud clashes of metal in that direction he knew that was where he needs to go. Immediately he headed for the room dreading what he will find. He entered silently and was shocked at what he saw. His husband and oldest child were locked in, what appeared to be, a death match. Dear Lord, help him.

"Kyoya, Alaude!" he yelled in worry catching both their attention. Alaude, ignoring Giotto completely, growled menacingly and kicked Kyoya hard enough to send him crashing into the opposite wall. He only turns his attention to Giotto when he settles down next to him with an angered huff of breath.

"What's going on? Why are you attacking our son?" Giotto rebuked in anger yet there was a clear worried edge to his voice. Alaude looked at him blankly for a few seconds then regarded Kyoya with an irritated glint in his eyes. He watched as Kyoya slowly started to get back up from where he laid sprawled out on the ground. He glared at him with fury.

"He isn't himself," he whispered angrily, "we spilt up after we entered this place. I took out a few people when I noticed a mist-user running away and followed him. I lost him, but when I came into this room and saw Kyoya he just suddenly attacked me for no reason," he finished with a glare sent at the wall, rage burning in his eyes. It was clear he wasn't going let his oldest son go off on his own again anytime soon

"Do you think the mist-user got to him before you…?" Giotto was cut off when Kyoya came at them, rage and bloodlust rolling off him in waves. He was actually serious at killing them! Giotto dodged to the right as Alaude went left, both watching with narrowed eyes as Kyoya hit the ground with one of his tonfas smashing a crater in the concrete, using only a small bit of his massive strength to illustrate his rage. For a split second purple flames licked up the weapon. The floor was cracking, the spider web pattern fanning out from the hole in the ground. He then turned and sprang directly for Alaude who twisted out of Kyoya's way so that he could use the momentum to kick him to the side again. Giotto moved quickly so he could try and subdue Kyoya before they had to go to drastic measure and that meant hurting their son. Kyoya on the other hand managed to dodge his father in his attempt to force him to the ground. Giotto growled in anger and desperation, Kyoya was always very good in fighting against him, having been trained by Alaude. It was at that moment when Alaude formed his own plan, one that Giotto immediately recognised…and didn't like.

"Alaude-no!"

"We only have so many options, Giotto. We can't get close enough so it's hurt him seriously or knock him out."

Giotto gave a pointed look at the tense Alaude. It was a look he commonly gave and Alaude understood it as take-the-obvious-choice. Alaude being Alaude ignored Giotto. He shifted his stance to a more offensive type: feet apart, knees bent and arms poised for attack.

"Alaude ! You can't hurt him! He's _our_ son!"

"He's our son that is under an illusion and will kill us if we do not fight back! You know Kyoya enough to realise that he will not stop unless we are down for the count and since we refuse to harm him he will win!" responded Alaude in a rare fit of emotion. His fists were clenched so tight the knuckles shone a marble white. His eyes burned with something between anger, sadness and desperation.  
The dialogue, that was rapidly approaching an argument, was interrupted by Kyoya that took his time circling them. His eyes were trapped in the last emotion he felt before the illusion enslaved him: anger. The illusion intensified the anger so much that Kyoya looked one step away from turning into a savage animal. Their boy's mind was probably trapped in seeing them as absolute brutes or possibly the man that runs this whole slave-trading operation. That idea didn't sit well with Giotto, at all. Kyoya sprang at Alaude first but he was so lost in his rage that the attacks were nothing to Alaude who blocked it with no effort. Trying to snap Kyoya out of this rage induced illusion was going to be hard, even if his attacks were careless. Kyoya knew when to back off so when Alaude found an opening to aim Kyoya would jump back and repeat.

"Giotto, go find the illusionist," Alaude said as he dodged another of Kyoya's attacks. Giotto nodded and he dashed to the door on the other side of the room. Hopefully by killing or knocking the illusionist out it could stop the effect of the illusion had on Kyoya. He exited the room after evading an attack sent his way from Kyoya who had tried going after him in his attempt to escape. He didn't know how long he ran before he found another large door that caught his attention. He came to a halt in front of the massive wooden structure, designed to look like the old Chinese designs with brass knobs and dragon carvings. He reached within himself and activated his flames before he aimed a kick next to the door's handle. When it swung open he let the flames dissipate and glared at the only person occupying the chamber. The man turned from where he was standing and observing an ugly painting. He stared at Giotto, making it obvious he was scrutinising him for flaws.

"So Vongola Primo arrives," he said with a smirk, "did your husband like the present I left him? The boy was such a novice when it comes to illusions; just telling him what was going to happen to the pathetic boy he saved just made him snap. That anger of his is like a double edge-sword, don't you think?"

His words made Giotto's glare harden and his fists clench. This was the man who was in control of the operations here; he wasn't just a person the leader would use so he could hide. No, this man _was_ the real leader. The man just grinned at him, his amusement apparent. Giotto finally calmed his rage to the point where he could look at the bastard as calmly as he could without imagining that he was ripping the man apart with his bare hands. The man's black hair and dark green coloured eyes reminded Giotto of a poisons plant Mukuro had once showed him and the black loose pants and black button up shirt reminded him of a normal civilian if it wasn't for the scar on his face and his dark, sinister smile.

"What is Kyoya seeing then?" Giotto questioned calmly as he stalked away from the door. The other tilted his head and made a soft humming noise as if he was trying to remember what he had made Giotto's child imagine.

"Oh yes, I made him see the person who was trying to kidnap the little brunette boy after I told him what he was planning on doing to the scrawny little thing."

Giotto nearly flinched when he thought of how his son must have felt when he _heard_ what was going to happen to his new younger brother. This also made his blood boil. Calmest man in the house be damned, he had a son to snap awake and another waiting for both his parents as well as his brother at home. He was going to finish this quickly!

Giotto shifted into a stance that could easily be used for offense or defence. When the leader did nothing but smile at him he decided to see what he could do. If he was a mist-user then he wouldn't be as skilled in long range fighting, Giotto reasoned. That would actually prove a bit difficult since he didn't have any weapons on his person. He would probably know some defensive moves since he is an illusionist, but getting close enough is going to be the problem. But once he is in a fighting range close enough for hand to hand combat then maybe-

Battle plan formed Giotto called forth the energy needed to summon his flame but kept it bubble just underneath the surface. With the sudden change in eye colour the leader obviously though Giotto was going to bring forth his flames so the first illusion caught him head on. The concrete floor began soaking up in black spots and then suddenly the most disgusting bugs began crawling out of the black masses. First maggots began bubbling out of the hole in the ground and then a big foot of _something_ reached out. With a rotted face and gore matted hair sticking to its body, an unhinged jaw with horns jutting out of random places, it let out an unworldly screech before starting its stampede towards Giotto. With every step it took on its unstable legs maggots and other creepy crawlies were flying off of it and landing on the floor with soft pitter patters. Just before it could swipe at the man a wall of flame rose out of the ground and with another screech its body started melting. Not seconds later the illusion melted away with it. The leader, panicking with the knowledge that his illusion could be swept away so easily, concocted up another one.

As soon as Giotto's nose cleared form the scent of rotting flesh the ground began to tremble. First it was small vines rising up from where ever it was erupting from, the walls, the ground, out of the cracks in the ceiling, and then the dead looking twigs started doubling in size then tripling. Roots began sprouting forth; leaves with the colour of the dead grew from little buds. The sound of the wood growing and stretching to form claws and spears and a space that is unmoveable resonated in his ears to the point of where the grinding sound would have made him mad if he was any other person.

But he wasn't. He was a man on a mission.

When Giotto took his first step deeper into the room the wooden claws flew at him with speed that mildly impressed him. He dodged to the right in order not the get impaled. The hand swept passed him and he took this chance to kick upwards with as much force as he could. The wood splintered on impact. As soon as the wooden chips were above his head he stepped back to the left, narrowly avoiding three branches that were as sharp as spears. What he didn't anticipate though was that the spears suddenly grew out thorns, each the size of his foot, at in impeccable speed. His right arm's upper sleeve got caught and he hastily ripped himself away. He couldn't take any chances that this illusion didn't include poison.

He swiftly pivoted on his heel to block an attack at his back, arms crossed before his chest, and then he leaned back a bit. The branch that was aimed for his head _swooshed_ pass his nose. He grabbed the offending twig and snapped it clean off. He used his temporary blade to stop the stab of another spear. Giotto had to leap in to the air to avoid being crushed when a massive branch began curling around him. But then he got caught by another branch. It wrapped around his ankle and whipped him back to the ground. He flipped to try and land on his feet but by then branches from all side had begun curling around his frame. Shit, what was this guy? This was an illusion to that of the highest extent. Everything felt so real it was like fighting in a real battle. This was the same type of illusion Daemon would use when he got serious in a fight, or when he tried to piss of Alaude.

And then he heard it. The cry of pain was unmistakably Tsuna's. High above him his little boy was being dangled from his ankles, his shirt was ridden up to bunch at his neck and it revealed the claw marks that were etched onto his stomach. When a drop of blood landed on the floor in front of Giotto…it was like he lost it. Fuck the plan. With a bubbling anger he summoned his flames, looked up into Tsuna's fear-ridden eyes and sent the molten heat to expand in every direction, every corner of the room; into every little crevice.

Almost instantly the illusion melted away into nothingness, just in time for Giotto to see the bastard's face, arms and legs get burned before he was sent flying into the now barren wall. The painting had been burned straight off of the wall, and the chipped paint began to peel off.

The leader had hit the wall with a thud so loud that if wasn't unconscious than Giotto would actually take the time to be impressed. He wasn't. Giotto nudged him with his foot but he didn't even let out a moan. Nodding in satisfaction with his handiwork, he fisted his hand in the unconscious leader's collar and began unceremoniously dragging him back to where he left his husband and son.

 **Raven: Well there we go, next chapter. I'll start working on the next one soon. I got help from my lil' sister, she was a great help too**

 **Giotto: that would be great**

 **Raven: Please R &R **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Raven: sorry for long wait had writers block! It was bad!**

 **Giotto: its fine just get on with it, I want to know what happened to my son!**

 **Raven: Yeah yeah**

 **Giotto: Raven does not own KHR**

* * *

Giotto picked up his speed as he made his way across the mansion-like grounds, his worried thoughts about his husband and son spurring him on. Giotto knows Alaude well. Kyoya wouldn't exactly escape with only minor wounds. When Alaude and Kyoya fought, even if it was just training, both would usually come home with at least one serious injury that can leave anyone's heart stammering up to their throat in anxiety. It worried and annoyed him every time they came home. Self-restraint wasn't in those two's vocabulary! They just insist not to do _anything_ by halves.

He turned the corner that led to the room they were probably destroying and saw the door...or lack thereof. It looked like it was blown clean off its hinges and was leaning against the opposite wall. He sprinted the last few paces to the room and came to an abrupt stop at the newly designed entrance.

What he saw nearly made him want to shout in fear, cry with worry and tear his hair out by its roots in exasperation.

The room was an absolute mess. The walls all looked like they were about to crumble and there were fissures in the floor, or what's left of it anyway. He didn't see any place where there was not a small crater. They must have used all strength they could muster in such a small space! He started to scan the room for his boys but he didn't see them anywhere so he carefully entered the room watching where he was stepping so he wouldn't slip and fall accidently. He would hate to bang his head on any of the sharper pieces of plaster and dirt that made up the compound of a floor. Giotto cringed. He would hate it if any of those two hit their head on it.

An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach at the image his brain conjured up. He shook it away with firm determination and belief that those two could survive the end of the world so there is nothing he should be getting upset about.

"Alaude! Kyoya! " he called out after a while of finding nothing in his immediate surroundings.

"Over here Giotto!"

Giotto turned around when Alaude answered him. He trekked to one of the biggest crater in the room and saw Alaude sitting next to a distraught Kyoya. He slid down the side of the crater; completely ignoring the fact that he was getting bruised even worse, to run to them. He came to a stop next to them looking at Alaude and then Kyoya who looked like he was trying to say something but just couldn't find the right words.

"Dad I…" he started but before he could finish his sentence he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Giotto. Kyoya was surprised but then immediately clutched onto Giotto and held on tightly, hiding his face from them by burrowing it against his father's chest. The only indication that Kyoya was upset was his shaking frame as he held his father and the increasing of his grip he had on the older man

Giotto looked down at Alaude, clearly angered, yet saddened, by how his usually prideful son was acting. He must really be distressed over attacking his own parents, trying to kill them. Also his pride must have gotten a huge blow after getting affected by the illusion. He might be in some way frightened of illusionists for a few days before he will go back to trying to kill everyone, Giotto summarized.

"Kyoya it was your first time dealing with an illusionist of that calibre. It wasn't your fault and will never be. You're still our strong little demon," Giotto whispered softly as he stroked his hair, trying to be as comforting as he could to the usually overconfident man. He watched as Alaude slowly approached them and ruffled Kyoya's hair to show his own sign of agreeing with his husband.

"You will get better and soon you will even be able to beat Daemon's illusions," he muttered before turning around and grabbing the forgotten illusionist that he had carelessly thrown on the ground earlier.

Giotto chuckled; that was as much encouragement that Alaude would give to his prideful son. He looked down at Kyoya, who had stopped shaking, with a smile. He snickered softly when Kyoya pulled away from the embrace, his eyes a bit red but otherwise he was his normal aloof self just like his father. If Giotto didn't know him, he would probably have seen as someone with multi-personality disorder by how quickly he could change moods. The thought had a small smirk tug at his lips.

"That's our boy," he said while he ruffled Kyoya's hair. At the action, Kyoya glared, with a bit of annoyance, up at him but otherwise did nothing to stop him. Giotto then looked at Alaude that was already halfway out of the crater.

"Now then, we should get home before your father gets mad at us for being slo…" he stopped mid-sentence when he look down and saw no Kyoya. When he looked up he saw both father and son already at the top. He also noticed his two other guardians were there as well waiting for him. He pouted, it was so unfair! How was his damn son so fast? One minute he was here the next he's gone!

"Wait for me!" he called out as he sprinted after them when they turned around and started to leave without him.

* * *

Giotto sighed as they came to a stop in front of the main mansion. It was already dark and it seemed like Alaude was a bit agitated. He was twitchy almost the whole car ride back home. The illusionist was in the trunk of the car tide up, and yelling a lot of words a child shouldn't hear. They should have duct taped him as well, but they thought he might stay unconscious for the whole ride back. How wrong they were. He had been holding Kyoya's ears closed the whole ride back and Kyoya just looked annoyed but didn't fight back, only rolling his eyes. Kyoya knew that he wouldn't do something to annoy him without a plausible reason. The door was thrown open making Giotto flinch at the force. It's a wonder the door is still attached to the car. He heard the yells get louder and then everything was silent. He let go of Kyoya and smiled down at the confused, yet annoyed boy as he got out.

He looked up when he heard a yell of relief and watched with mild surprise as Kyoya was practically attacked by Tsuna who was crying loudly. He looked at Asari with a raised eyebrow; knowing the man would understand the unspoken question.

"We were playing inside when he started to get upset and then he started crying. We couldn't get him to stop. When we asked what was wrong he told us that Kyoya and his father was hurt," Asari said as he assessed Kyoya with a shocked look, "apparently he was right. But how did he know?"

They watched as Kyoya, in his aloof and awkward way, tried to get Tsuna to stop crying but nothing worked. He looked at Giotto with a helpless look on his face, clearly trying the older man to help him, only to have him chuckle at his expense. After a few seconds he gave in to the boy's silent pleas.

"Tsuna, your brother is fine; you can stop crying now." he said gently as he patted the boy's head. Tsuna looked up at him with teary eyes. He then pulled away from Kyoya only to wrap Giotto a hug. Kyoya nodded at his father gratefully before they walked up the steps. Tsuna released his tight hold on Giotto and almost instantly pulled Kyoya to the door announcing proudly how he wanted to show his "big brother" the picture he drew. Giotto stopped, his face pulling into a conflicted expression, making the other Guardians stop as well. They waited for Giotto's orders.

"Alaude I want you to do a DNA test on Tsuna. Find out exactly who his parents are," he finally ordered, but Alaude only looked as if saying he should explain.

"Tsuna has been showing signs of having hyper intuition and as far as I know, that has only ever been in my family. Meaning there might be someone of my family living somewhere and I don't know about them or someone has been having escapades that he never reported in," he finished. If that was true that meant that he might have a family member out there who might have sky flames as well or there could be more children with practically royal blood running through their veins and they don't even know it.

"Very well, but you have to explain to Tsuna why I would need his blood," Alaude said with an amused edge to his voice.

"You could just acquire a strand of hair from him, Alaude," Giotto stated with exasperation.

"But what fun would that be? Any case, I like the bloody option better."

He just left Giotto with the worse job ever: convincing Tsuna to let Alaude come to him with a needle. He knew all kids hated needles; Kyoya hasn't even grown out of it yet! Giotto's mood suddenly went a little sour as he wanted to pout but knew he couldn't.

He walked into the mansion and glared at the man the guards were dragging away for added affect. He knew that Deamon and Alaude were going to torture the male but first things first:

"Tsuna!" he called out making the boy stop showing Kyoya his collection of pictures he had drawn. He turned to him and Giotto beckoned him forward. Tsuna came running with bright eyes and stopped right in front of Giotto with a huge, innocent smile on his face. It made Giotto hesitate to say anything. He shook his head and squatted down. He was patting Tsuna on the head as he started to talk,

"Tsuna, I need you to me a favour," he started slowly. Tsuna nodded excitedly glad to be able to help his daddy.

"Your father is going to need a bit of your blood." he started again while watching Tsuna's reaction closely before he continued; "your Papa is going to use a small needle to get the blood. It won't hurt I promise. The call it a Butterfly needle for a reason. At worst you will only feel a little sting," he finished. Tsuna looked hesitant, but help his arm out nonetheless making Giotto smile at his hesitant bravery. Alaude appeared behind him out of nowhere and gently took hold of Tsuna's arm. He pulled out the required needle and as gently as he could insert it into his arm. It made Tsuna flinch and his eyes started watering up with unshed tears but not a peep of complaint left his lips. As soon as it begun it was over. Alaude ruffled Tsuna's hair, making the child giggle and blink back the first tear that would have rolled down his cheek, then he turned and left with the vial of blood secured.

"Wasn't that bad, huh?" Giotto asked with a small smile and Tsuna shook his head with a bright smile. The rest of the guardians laughed as Tsuna ran back to Kyoya who was patiently waiting for him at the top of the staircase. The moment they disappeared from view Giotto looked at his guardians.

"What's up Gio?" G asked as he lighted a cigarette and blew smoke into the air as soon as it lit, "You look like we have something to dread for tomorrow."

"We do is a sense," Giotto groaned, "The Chiavarone family is coming over tomorrow. We have to try and keep Tsuna away from the meeting hall at all costs."

"But Dino is a good ally," Asari started, "why keep Tsuna away from him? Dino could always help in protecting him."

"Dino isn't the one I'm worried about," he muttered, "it's his family."

"Care to elaborate, Primo?" Deamon asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Dino can keep a secret, but if his family see Tsuna running around do you really think they are going to keep quiet about him? The news will spread like wild fire through the mafia network. The Great Primo of Vongola has a seven year old son. If that reached the Underground Networks before we could stop it then it won't be just the Mafia we need to worry about," Giotto stated. The others nodded in understanding.

"And if that would happen Tsuna might become a target for kidnapping."

"No. Then he WILL become a target."

"So we, in some way try, to keep Tsuna busy and thus away from the meeting room until we can officially introduce him into the family, is that correct?" G asked pointedly prompting Giotto to nod affirmative and the others agreed silently to their task.

"You all go get some sleep! I'm tired from all the killing at the Trader's place," he yawned out while he turned around, fully intending to head up the stairs and get some decent shut eye before he would have to get ready for the meeting.

Giotto just hoped that everything would go alright tomorrow but that sinking feeling in his gut didn't recede in the slightest on their trek from the destroyed mansion.

* * *

 **Raven: Sorry for the late update, I've had the writing blues!**

 **Daemon: I hope so you ended it on a cliff**

 **Raven: Sorry! R &R please!**


End file.
